30 historias disparatadas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: 30 historias disparatadas, obvio, escritas intencionalmente con alevosía y ventaja a nuestra manera. Cap.1: Robertstiltskin. Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy. x3


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto nuestro._

Nos hemos dado cuenta de qué éste ha sido un año pésimo. Por lo tanto, hemos decidido olvidarnos por un instante de las cosas malas qué tiene la vida, y disfrutar las buenas por medio de la única manera en qué se nos ocurre: **_riendo_**.

Así qué aquí verán 30 versiones disparatadas de distintos cuentos, y de antemano pedimos disculpas, ya que no sólo **_no_** serán apegadas a las originales, sino qué intencionalmente las escribiremos con alevosía y ventaja a nuestra manera. Qué conste, quedan advertidos.

**Batman**, etc, etc, son usados como referencias. :D

¡Disfruten las historias disparatadas! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>30 historias disparatadas.<strong>

**_1.- Robertstiltskin._**

**_(O el severo caso del incumplimiento de contrato)_**

Las puertas principales del palacio de su majestad, Herr Roderich Edelstein, se abrieron de par en par para la persona que ingresó en el recinto para tratar un asunto de urgencia extrema.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena...

La misteriosa persona detuvo su andar al percatarse de que un pequeño, vestido de sirvienta, trataba inútilmente de limpiar un candelabro que se hallaba fuera de su alcance, y movido por el corazón de pollo que tenía en el fondo, pero hasta el fondo de su pecho, decidió ayudarle un poco antes de seguir con su camino.

-A ver, bodoquito.- Dijo el moreno mientras cargaba a Chibitalia, modo en el que el pequeño pudo terminar sus deberes.

- Gracias, señor.-

- ¿Me haces un favorcito? Necesito qué vayas y le digas a Elizabeta qué vine a cobrar el favor qué me debe. Qué ella ya sabe cuál.-

- Ah, está bien.- Con presura, corrió Chibitalia y regresó de inmediato.- Dice que no lo conoce, qué está usted loco.-

- Dile qué tenemos un trato, anda, díselo.-

Y de nueva cuenta, tras tropezarse, regresó con el hombre moreno...

- Dice qué no recuerda nada de un trato, qué se marche o lo mandará a la cárcel.-

- ¡Vas a ver!- Gritó enojado, amenazándola a viva voz por no cumplir.- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Nos iremos a juicio!-

Chibitalia fue y regresó de nueva cuenta...

- Dice qué se atreva.-

**.~o0o~.**

Y al día siguiente, en el Palacio de Justicia...

- Todos de pie para recibir a su Señoría.- Anunció Jesús Alejandro, el oficial encargado de la Corte.

***PAS***

La puerta se abrió de una patada, y tras ellas, salió un hombre albino de ojos rojos...

-¡Todos de pie para recibir al Asombroso Yo!- Se anunció el qué fuera el juez en cuestión.- Dime, amigo Arlington, ¿a quién mandaremos al pozo esta vez? ¡Kesesesese!-

Mientras el juez se sentaba, Elizabeta pegaba el grito en el cielo...

_**- ¿¡TÚ!?-**_

- ¡Pero si es la marimacha!- Se rió el juez, llamado Gilbert, al reconocerla.- ¡Mírame! Tú decías qué no lograría nada en la vida, y ahora soy el rostro de la justicia. ¡Kesesesese!-

- ¿Lo conoces?- Le preguntó Roderich a Elizabeta, volteando constantemente para observar al juez.- Podríamos haber hablado antes con él.-

- Su Señoría, el caso del día de hoy es Robertstilkin contra la Reina Elizabeta, debido a un caso de incumplimiento de contrato...-

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún trato con ese sujeto!- Gritó, interrumpiendo al fiscal.- ¡Este tipo es un cazafortunas, qué se la pasa causándole problemas a todos!-

- Eli, no interrumpas al Asombroso fiscal.- Le dijo el juez.- Es texano. No querrás hacer enojar a un texano.-

Una vez qué todo se calmó, continuaron...

- A ver, amigo Roberto, ¿qué quieres de esta mujer violenta?-

- Con todo respeto qué esta Corte merece, su Señoría...- Empezó a decir el rey Roderich, hasta ser interrumpido por el juez.

- Su Asombrosa Señoría, su majestad.- Le corrigió.

- Su... Asombroso Señoría.- Continuó el rey.- Esa no es manera de dirigirse a su alteza real, la reina.-

- Señorito, cuando estemos en su palacio, la trataré como se merece. Pero en esta Corte viene en calidad de acusada, y hasta qué se demuestre lo contrario, se le tratará como a cualquier persona de este reino, de acuerdo a la ley.-

- Y aquí hacemos valer la ley.- Agregó el fiscal Arlington.

- ¡Bravo!- Vitorearon todos en la corte.

- ¡Silencio!- Y ante la mirada escalofriante de Jesús Alejandro, todos callaron.

- Bien, ahora.- Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en la silla.- ¿Qué es lo que lo exiges?-

- Su Asombrosa Señoría, mi humilde persona no pide mucho, en realidad casi nada.- Dijo Robertstiltskin.- Sólo deseo qué se me dé la mitad del reino.-

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Gritaron los reyes.

- Ajá. ¿Y tienes con qué comprobarlo?-

De sus ropas, sacó una copia del contrato, se la extendió al fiscal, quién se la dio a Gilbert, leyéndolo al instante...

- Veamos...- El albino tomó un lápiz y comenzó a encerrar algunas partes del contrato.- De acuerdo con esto, demandante y demandado realizaron un trato en el cuál acordaron que Robertstiltskin, el demandante, transformaría un granero repleto de paja en oro, a cambio de una compensación a Elizabeta, la demandada, entregándole un plazo de treinta días para realizar el pago, tiempo tras el cual, si ella no le entregaba la recompensa escogida por ella, se vería obligada a concederle un favor irrevocable, por simple o inverosímil que éste fuera. El documento posee las firmas de ambos, y, a no ser que me equivoque, han pasado 31 días desde la fecha señalada en el papel.- Apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mirando con gran diversión a la reina.- ¿Es cierto eso?

- Ehm... Bueno... El contrato no estaba muy claro.-

- Y hace rato dijiste que no había trato alguno, o sea, que le mentiste a la Corte, estás en problemas, kesesesese.-

- ¡Es que no fue así como sucedieron las cosas!- Elizabeta señaló a Robertstiltskin.- ¡Ese sujeto me estafó y quiere salirse con la suya!-

- Me disculpas, Eli, pero yo tengo muy buena memoria cuando me conviene, y recuerdo a la perfección lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, hace un mes.-

- Dale, te concedo la palabra.- Gilbert sacó del buró un refresco, y se cruzó de piernas.- Solo omitan los comerciales.-

- Qué pesadilla.- Elizabeta se dio una palmada en la cara.

- Todo comenzó cuando el rey Roderich dio un anuncio...-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- El rey ha decretado qué contraerá nupcias con aquélla persona qué, sin importar su nivel socio-económico, convierta un granero lleno de paja en oro.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Si, yo también escuché eso. Creí que habías inventado el día de los inocentes, señorito. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa increíble tontería?-

- No fue una tontería. Los ministros reales vieron en peligro el reino tras el fracaso de mis últimos matrimonios, y esta fue una medida desesperada de último recurso.-

- No importa cómo lo digas, se escucha mal en todas las perspectivas posibles.- Gilbert revisó de nueva cuenta el contrato.- Prosigan, pero quiero saber si esa ridícula idea fue exclusiva del señorito o de su ocurrente corte.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

A diario, se vio una larga fila de mujeres, y alguno que otro hombre desesperado, intentando transformar la paja, pero por mucho trabajo, herejías y trampas con pintura dorada que se empleó, no consiguieron absolutamente nada.

- Alteza, ¿no le parece que la petición es...? ¿Absurda?-

- Si esas personas realmente desean mi mano, podrán hacer algo al respecto.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Suficiente, al grano, señorito, o le pediré al Asombroso Fiscal que te arreste por pedantería.-

- Sería mejor que yo les contara el resto de la historia.- El demandante empezó a frotar sus manos.- Ya estoy eligiendo el nuevo decorado del trono real.-

- El trono no se toca.-

Elizabeta frotó sus manos con nerviosismo, ya que todo se tornaba más ridículo conforme seguían hablando.

- ¿No debería contar primero mi versión de las cosas?-

- Pos, como no estás siendo precisamente honesta...-

- Pausa, dejemos que la marimacha se defienda, o alegará que estamos violando sus derechos.-

Una vez que todos callaron, de nuevo, Elizabeta empezó a contar su versión de los hechos...

- Yo siempre he admirado al Rey Roderich, y como muchas otras personas...-

- Querías el negociazo que era la silla de la primera dama.-

- ¡Cierra la boca!- Gritó enfurruñada la reina.

- Basta. Amigo Arlington, si la demandada se aloca, enséñale la justicia instantánea de tu puño.-

- Señoría...- Le dirigió una fea mirada.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dale un warning.- Agitó la mano, tratando de restarle importancia.

- Una antigua leyenda señalaba que, hilando la paja finamente, podía brillar como el oro, pero no pude lograr mucho...-

- Pos cuando yo te encontré, maldecías como camionero por que te clavaste el huso.-

**~*~FlashBack~*~**

- ¡Es imposible!- Exclamó resignada Elizabeta.- ¡Por más que hile, no puedo conseguirlo!-

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

- Y fue cuando decidí ayudarla, desinteresadamente. Bueno, por así decirlo. Por lo qué establecimos en un contrato qué ella eligiría la recompensa, en la medida qué se sintiera agradecida por mi ayuda, en un plazo no mayor de 30 días.- Terminó de explicar el moreno.

- ¿Y qué pasó?-

- Me corrió del castillo, la muy ingrata, cuando fui a recordarle qué aún no me había pagado. En especial, cuando le hice notar qué el mencionar tres veces mi nombre no iba a desaparecerme.-

- Woah, woah, woah. Marimacha, esa técnica no funcionará hasta dentro de unos siglos, cuando se ponga de moda con Batman.- Gilbert se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras revisaba de nueva cuenta el contrato.- Si es así como ocurrieron las cosas, entonces no queda más qué dar el veredicto.-

- ¡Momento!- Gritó el rey.- Entonces si Elizabeta no convirtió la paja en oro, y éste se lo entregó Roberto, ¿cómo consiguió el oro?-

- Ahora qué lo dices, señorito, es una muy buena pregunta. ¿Cómo consiguieron el oro?-

- Hasta la duda ofende, su Asombrosa Señoría.- Robertstiltskin sacó de una bolsa una pequeña muñeca dentro de su caja.- Siempre traigo una muestra de la mercancía. Señor fiscal.- Le extendió la caja con el juguete.- Pueden revisarla y comprobar qué está limpia.-

Arlington revisó el juguete, y se lo pasó luego al juez...

- En efecto.- Gilbert a su vez revisó la muñeca.- ¡Qué ingeniosa manera de convertir un granero de paja en oro!-

- No lo entiendo.- Dijo el rey Roderich.

- ¿Qué no estás viendo, señorito?- Gilbert alzó la muñeca.- Elizabeta no pudo cumplir con tu inimaginable hazaña, y la verdad, no logró imaginar cómo esperabas qué alguien lograra cumplirlo, pero las divagaciones pueden esperar.-

- A lo qué se refiere su Asombrosa Señoría, es qué usé toda la paja del granero, hice muñecas con ellas para venderlas, mientras Eli hacia la meme.- Explicó Robertstiltskin.- Y de ese modo, convertí el granero de paja en oro, el cuál se lo entregué a Elizabeta.-

- Entonces, cómo nadie más había obtenido resultados, Elizabeta ganó por default, gracias al trabajo del buen Roberto.- Gilbert dejó la muñeca y tomó el mazo.- Ahora todo está muy claro. Dado qué no le pagó, y el tiempo para pagarle expiró, el veredicto de esta Asombrosa Corte declara qué la demandada, Elizabeta, debe cumplir con los deseos del demandante, Robertstiltskin. Lo qué significa qué se le deberá dar la mitad del reino. Por otra parte, dado qué la acusada no cumplió con lo prometido, le mintió al reino entero así como la Asombrosa Corte, además de daños y prejuicios cometidos contra la persona de Robertstiltskin; se le declara culpable, por lo cuál deberá recaudar el costo de cada muñeca vendida, con un interés del 15% en compensación, y la disolución de su reciente matrimonio.-

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Gritó enfadada Elizabeta.- _**¡PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?**_-

- Marimacha.- Gilbert martilló un par de veces.- No estás ni la posición ni con el privilegio, del cuál abusaste, para apelar mi asombrosa decisión.- Golpeó una vez más.- Declaro el caso cerrado.-

- Siendo esa la decisión de la corte, la aceptaré.- Comentó resignado el rey.- Pero, ¿cómo podrían darle la mitad del reino, si Roberto hizo trato con Elizabeta, y no conmigo?-

- ¡Ay, señorito! ¡Kesesesese!- Rió el juez.- Sólo tienes de dos; o darle la mitad del reino, qué debía corresponder a la reina, marcando una línea. O casarte con él.-

- Pos, por mí no hay problema.-

Roderich miró por un momento a Robertstiltskin. Luego preguntó...

- ¿Cómo podría beneficiar al reino una decisión de esta naturaleza?-

- Veamos. Nunca te voy a llevar la contra, mis principales gastos están dirigidos a mi alimentación, y mire qué los alimentos no están sujetos a impuestos. Creo en la economía, y le llevaré el desayuno a la cama.-

Más tardó en terminar de decir eso, qué el rey en saltar a sus brazos...

- Podría adaptarme a eso.- Dijo tras reflexionarlo.

- Bien, declaro qué esta tarde habrá fiesta, pero cada quién lleve su silla.- Finalizó el juez.

Y así fue cómo Robertstiltskin y el rey compartieron el reino, viviendo felices por siempre. Mientras, Elizabeta, digamos qué volvió a ser una simple plebeya, a las afueras del reino...

- ¡No es justo!-

**Fin** de**_ Robertstiltskin. _****_  
><em>**


End file.
